Little Bird
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: The darkness that filled Danzo's mind was like a flickering candle. The light cast shadows over the true darkness. 'Little Bird, won't you sing' A deleted scene from 'For Brothers Share This Bond' but can be read as oneshot.


**Oneshot on the dark mechanisms of Danzo's mind. How the control Danzo already has over Itachi can easily spiral into something much more sinister. This is based off 'For Brothers Share This Bond' or it can be read alone.**

 **Warning: Hints of pedophilia and abuse.**

* * *

There is something utterly weak about Uchiha Itachi. Something that goes beyond his skill and drive. For all his strength, the child is all bird bones and delicateness that Danzo wishes to blot out. Danzo was not the type of man that allowed his own desires to consume him, but it is there. Something dark that churns within him whenever he sees those dark bottomless eyes. Uchiha Itachi has cast a spell on him that goes far beyond Danzo's bloodlust for the Uchiha clan or his eye for child soldiers.

 _'Little bird. What have you done to me?'_

Danzo muses over this as he observes Uchiha Itachi bow as he enters Danzo's office. The dim lighting of the candles sends dark shadows over the child's face, casting him within the orange glow of light and the darkness beyond. He is exquisite. Danzo's fingers curl harshly over the handles on his chair, fingers digging into the wood and leaving crescent marks. He hears himself speak, but it is an echo in his mind. All he can focus on is the boy before him, eyes lowered and face impassive. He had learned his place well; Danzo has always liked quick learners. Danzo speaks to the boy, voice soft with an edge of taciturn disinterest. His thoughts are not on spying and missions today...they are far away.

It went beyond lust...lust was easy, lust could be controlled. Danzo wants much more than that. Danzo craves more than just physical domination of the bird boned Uchiha. He wants to consume him. To dominate the Uchiha so completely that there would be denying who Uchiha Itachi belonged to. Danzo speaks Itachi's name, his voice sharp and seeming to slice through the air. The boy looks up, meeting Danzo's gaze and the elder wonders idly of the boy could understand his thoughts just by looking into his eyes. Can Itachi read the darkness that lingers within Danzo's gaze? Part of Danzo hopes so, hopes that Itachi knows exactly what Danzo wants from him. Itachi is the virgin sacrifice at his altar and Danzo will gladly take his dues.

He calls the boy to him and Itachi moves with fluid grace. A grace that most will never grasp, never mind a child. His feet make no sound as they glide towards the elder. A thought runs through Danzo's mind...perhaps he should have the boy leave his sandals at the door. He should be barefoot in here. Danzo lifts his hand, reaching for the Uchiha who knows better than to pull away. Danzo's hand is weathered and veiny; the hands of a man who had fought and bled and clawed his way to where he was now. That weathered hands reaches and cups Itachi's smooth white cheek, thumb stroking over those pink lips.

 _'Won't you sing for me, little bird?'_

Itachi is still beneath Danzo's touch, barely even breathing as the elder allows his hands to wander over the child's face. His fingers move towards Itachi's eyes, which instinctively close as the edge closer. Itachi's eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks, the shadows dance as the light of the candle flickers. Danzo's fingers brush over the boy's eyelids and he can feel himself harden. Does Itachi's skin bruise easily? He has seen him after missions with no wounds in site and it excites him to think he can be the one to turn that lovely lily white skin holds his breath, seeming to wait for Danzo's next move and the elder chuckles as he pulls his hand away.

That's enough for now. He has time to do much more later. He knows it and it seems that despite his youth, Itachi understands that there is something lurking beneath Danzo's touch. There is something darker and hotter in his gaze, something that no child should see, but Itachi is too young. He does not yet understand what Danzo's touch and gaze truly means. Danzo will gladly teach him. He will guide his boy with each meeting, further and further down this dark path. Itachi was a genius after all, and this was just another task for him to perfect.

 _'Little bird, what would daddy think if he knew what I had planned for you?'_

He can picture Fugaku's enraged face and it excites him all the more. If it was his way, Danzo would have Fugaku watch. He would force Fugaku to watch as he fucked the boy. And he **would** fuck the boy. It was only a matter of time and Danzo was a patient man. Danzo dismisses the boy with a wave of his hand and Itachi takes a step back, bowing again, before exiting the office. Danzo watches him go, mouth pressed against a relaxed hand, watching as the door softly closes behind the Uchiha. How can a gaze be both so heated and so very cold? He can picture Itachi shiver as he leaves.

 _'You can fly little bird, but wings can be clipped and yours will be as well.'_

Itachi will go home, puzzled over Danzo's odd behavior, but never mentioning it to anyone. Not even Shisui, who was at an age where he would understand Danzo's heated gaze even if in passing. What sort of adult had such thoughts about a child? Shisui was still naive in that sense...Fugaku however...he would have no doubts where the elder's thoughts lingered...there was a darkness in Danzo's mind and he embraced it. Itachi would return to him and when he did, Danzo would take it a little further, until the boy was his in every way.

The candle in Danzo's office crackles out of light and casts the office in darkness.

Danzo chuckles.


End file.
